brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c11s02
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 10 Chapter 11 of 75 Not Quite As Planned chapter 12 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text There was no real passage of days, but all the same, there was the strangest sensation of when one day ended and the next began in the Evening Isles: it was like an echo went through reality, carrying with it the knowledge that time was moving onwards... although by now Luna and Scrivener were both distinctly-sick of the red skies overhead and feeling like they were trapped back in hopeless, corrupted Equestria. They had done quite a bit of work already for Leafy Greene: Scrivener had cleaned out the garden and begun replanting some of the food, and Luna had done her best to fix the uneven, blemished crops. There was no way they could fix things between themselves – with or without Leafy's help, since she had a bad habit of puttering nervously around instead of settling on any one task – in even a months' time, and Luna and Scrivener both were aware of the fact that while they wanted to provide the help they could... neither of them were very willing to wait much longer than a week for the Bifrost to regenerate. Things seemed at first like they would be fairly quiet, all the same. Their camp in the field remained undisturbed, and it was nice to be helpful without having to pummel things for a change. Leafy appreciated that they were good workers, and after they had stayed with her for a day or so, insisted in her gentle insanity that Pa and her brothers had gone to market, but had said before they left that Luna and Scrivener could come inside the house if they wanted to join her for tea. The two visitors were surprised to find that while the exterior of the farm was in horrible condition, the interior of the house was the opposite: there were a few repairs that needed to be done, but it was clean, ordered, and the atmosphere was friendly... even if there was a hint of sadness, and of a waiting that would never end. Leafy led them into a parlor where places were set with sparkling-clean china that all the same looked as if it had been sitting out for years... and Leafy smiled at them when she caught their glances, saying quietly: "In case Pa or my brothers come back. I'm sure they'll be hungry." Scrivener smiled faintly as Luna nodded slowly, and Leafy served them rhubarb scones and peppermint tea. There was the faintest hint of copper in the taste, which Leafy explained all water in this area had due to the clay deposits, unless it was rainwater collected from the sky... but very few ponies were willing to venture into the desert during storm season, and only her Pa and siblings had ever been brave enough to try and net Coatl to create storm-clouds over the town. Leafy had excused herself shortly after tea to have a nap, but said they were welcome to look around the house if they wanted and to make themselves at home. She said that Pa usually left her groceries on the front step... but that just made Scrivener and Luna curious as to who was helping take care of the poor, delusional mare. But despite their nagging curiosities, the two ponies instead made their way back out to their quiet encampment, and then Luna had brightened and turned her attention to the wagon. Scrivener had groaned when she had dug out a brown pouch, glowering at her as she only grinned in return before flicking her horn firmly to open it and produce a small camera, saying contritely: "Shush, Scrivener Blooms. I wish for keepsakes. Thou should be glad I am not chopping off Corvette's head to take home with us... although I may steal his hat if we run afoul of the bounty hunter again. It is a very nice hat." Scrivener only gave her a sour look even as he picked up the camera pouch and strapped it on, while Luna hummed cheerfully, the camera floating in front of her as she turned to look at Leafy Greene's house, snapping a picture of it before declaring. "Come! Let us take more photographic pictures!" "Just say photos, Luna. Or pictures." Scrivener said mildly, and when the winged unicorn shot him a sour look, he added dryly: "And somehow I don't think that Watershed is going to react very well to you acting like a... well... tourist, for lack of a better word." "Shush, Scrivener Blooms." Luna grumbled, and then she tilted her head imperiously upwards and stormed towards the road, Scrivener sighing in distaste before falling into pace behind her as she said cheerfully: "I shall have thee know that this is all very fascinating to me, and that it would not have been so hard for me to find a 'non-violent' hobby had such photographic cameras existed in the old days. Why, thou points it, and it clicks and flashes, and the world is captured on a tiny bit of film that can be transmogrified into a photograph! 'Tis fascinating, and yet I am told that this magic is not magic at all, but science... yet I do not even see the difference. Capturing a still-life portrait of the world with the press of the button, tell me, Scrivener, how is that not magical?" Scrivy only looked at her mildly in response, then he shook his head before saying dryly: "Still, Luna. This isn't your brightest idea ever. Not everypony likes having their picture taken." "Thou art fat." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener sighed and rolled his eyes as they headed out onto the road, the winged unicorn striding easily along with the camera floating in front of her, looking back and forth as she refused to allow the earth pony to dampen her enthusiasm as they continued towards the village. Luna hummed to herself, taking pictures here and there of the dilapidated village as ponies and other beings stared at her, and Scrivener half-hid behind the winged unicorn with a wince, blushing a little as they made their way through the village until they reached the tavern. Then Luna grinned slightly as she turned the camera towards this, looking pleased at the sight of Corvette glowering on the deck with several of his thugs and the large minotaur from before as she called cheerfully: "'Tis cheese!" The camera clicked and flashed, and Corvette only continued to glower even as the minotaur grumbled and rubbed at his face before Scrivener leaned in and corrected gently: "It's 'say cheese,' Luna. You ask them to say cheese." "Why would I ask them to say such a preposterous thing? What does cheese even have to do with cameras and picture taking?" Luna asked dubiously, and Scrivener sighed and shook his head before the winged unicorn returned her eyes to Corvette as the bounty hunter continued to glower at them, the winged unicorn flicking her horn to finally put the camera away in the pouch hanging off Scrivener's side. "'Tis rude to stare." "It's rude to get in another pony's way, to, and mess with his livelihood." the bounty hunter retorted, and then he narrowed his eyes, leaning forwards and saying softly: "But then again, we're already even in that regard." "What?" Luna frowned slightly, her eyes narrowing as she leaned forwards, and Scrivener felt the twist of sudden apprehension through their mixed soul even as the winged unicorn said distastefully: "Oh, what, did thou finally find that unicorn thou wert looking for? As I have said again and again, Corvette, we are not hired mercenaries like thee, and we do not know... I have forgotten her name again. Scrivy, what was her name?" "Sublime Style. And oh, don't worry, I know you're smugglers now... it wasn't very hard to track down and dig up that weird piece of rock I'm guessing you two stole." Corvette replied quietly, and both Scrivener and Luna stared in shock before the bounty hunter grinned slowly as he patted one of his forelegs. "I can track down magic, remember? That thing might not look like much, but it sure as hell was emanating a lot of magic. Made it real easy to find and dig up... and now I've got it sitting pretty somewhere here in town." "Idiot!" Luna shouted, stepping forwards and snarled, but Corvette didn't flinch even as the winged unicorn's horn glowed and her eyes blazed. "Thou does not understand what thou tampers with!" "Oh, yes I do. I'm tampering with you and your ugly colt friend." Corvette replied darkly, leaning forwards. "Now listen to me. I don't care who you stole this piece of garbage from. I don't care who you work for, or if you hid it out there to dig it up once you found yourself a way off this dung-heap or more likely, a suitable buyer. I don't even care how much it's worth, selling stolen junk just ain't my style... I'm a bounty hunter, not a two-bit thief like you. Now, why am I telling you this? So that it's nice and clear that if you don't do what I say, and catch Sublime Style for me, I have a very large, angry friend who's going to smash that piece of garbage into rubble, and there goes your payday too." Luna snarled in fury, beginning to step forwards... but Corvette only reached into his coat and pulled out a flare, meeting the winged unicorn's eyes fearlessly. "I wouldn't do that, filly. All I have to do is light this thing, and you can say goodbye to that old relic. You know how much heft a minotaur can put behind a sledgehammer? There won't be enough of that ugly piece of junk left over for you to build a sandcastle." The winged unicorn trembled, then cursed under her breath, and Corvette smiled grimly before he nodded coldly once. "Good. Now, 'cause I'm generous, I'm going to give you ninety-six hours to track down Sublime. I'm even going to tell you that I've been all throughout every hideout in the mountains, and I found traces that a few of them had been used... but I already took care of that problem. Left her a little surprise in one of the caves that she set off a few days ago. Spring-loaded hook-trap. Tougher than I expected, though... she ripped the hook out, but left a blood-trail behind, although I lost it in the mountain pass. I thought she'd stumbled off into the desert, but the way things are looking now, she's wounded and holed up somewhere around here. My boys have this area cordoned off and she can't pass over the mountains or risk the wilds, not with the wound she must have." "Thou art a monster." Luna snarled, leaning forwards as her eyes flashed and a tremble of fury passed through her body. "Thou art no bounty hunter... thou art a kidnapper!" "Sublime Style has been on the run from some very wealthy, well-connected ponies for a while now. They are offering a generous reward for her capture. That's all I care about." Corvette replied icily, and then he smiled grimly. "Besides. Now you're in this same boat with me, aren't you? So you should watch your tone, filly." Luna trembled with fury, and it took every ounce of self-control she possessed to resist lunging at Corvette. He was sly and smart, after all, and the risk was far too great that he would be able to send some signal or another out and the anchor would be destroyed... and Luna cursed as she realized their own feasible option was to play along for now. She dropped her head forwards, clenching her eyes shut, and Scrivener looked up with a grimace of disgust before the charcoal earth pony said quietly: "You have no idea what you're getting into, Corvette. Take a little friendly advice, and back down. Because otherwise, things aren't going to end well." The bounty hunter only snorted in disgust at this, shaking his head grimly and replying disgustedly: "And now the colt speaks up, right. No, boy, you're the one who doesn't have any idea what I'm capable of, and you two are the ones on the clock now, not me. I'd hurry on my way now, because time's already ticking... and in ninety-five hours and change, I expect to see Sublime Style trussed-up at my hooves, or you can say goodbye to that rock." With that, Corvette turned and headed towards the bar, shoving through the double doors and followed by his crew of ponies, and Luna snarled in fury before she stomped a hoof against the ground. Scrivener could feel her rage, her hatred, and most painful of all, her fear... and then he closed his eyes, silently reaching a foreleg up to wrap around her shoulders as the winged unicorn whispered: "Now what do we do, Scrivener Blooms? Now what do we do?" "We... don't have a choice." Scrivener said finally, looking silently up at the front of the tavern, but even as he spoke, his thoughts mixed with Luna, both ponies promising that if there was some way to escape from Corvette's blackmail, they would find it... and they would make him pay for what he'd done. Category:Transcript Category:Story